1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED-packaging arrangement, and more particularly to a structure employing a positioning/packaging body whose upper part serves as a reflection cap while the lower part thereof encloses a first, a second, and a third connection block in position. In addition, the bottom surfaces of the first, second, and third connection blocks are exposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LED) have the features of “high degree of delicacy,” “high brightness”, “mercury-free”, “high color-rendering” and so on. Moreover, the LED brightness is unceasingly improved. Due to the prosperous lighting market, the application of LEDs is much diversified. They can be applied to indicating lamps, traffic lights, backlights of mobile phones and liquid crystal displays, and automobile lamps. Moreover, the LEDs fulfill the requirements of environmental protection with mercury-free use. However, a large part of energy will be converted into heat during the conversion of the electrical energy into light by LEDs. The heat generated during the light-emitting process is not removed, thereby shorten the service life of LEDs. Moreover, the light-conversion efficiency and the color-rendering effect will be affected. Therefore, the heat-dissipation efficiency is often the most critical point to be overcome in the development of LED-packaging technology.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LED-packaging arrangement includes a first and a second ⊂-shaped connection piece 12, 13 mounted at both sides of a substrate 11. A light-emitting chip 14 is placed at the rim of the first ⊂-shaped connection piece 12 and via connection wires 15 coupled to the first and second ⊂-shaped connection pieces 12, 13. Besides, a reflection cap 16 is formed around the light-emitting chip 14. Thereafter, a transparent packaging body 17 is employed to seal and fix the light-emitting chip 14 and the connection wires 15 in position for an optimal protection. In addition to the electrical connection, the first ⊂-shaped connection piece 12 of the above-mentioned LED-packaging arrangement also has the function of dissipation of heat generated by the light-emitting chip 14 during the light-emitting process. However, there is a long heat-dissipation path (from the heat-absorption top via the side rim to the bottom for heat-dissipation), as shown by arrows in FIG. 1. Moreover, the heat transfer area is very small. Thus, it is not easy to dissipate the heat generated during the light-emitting process of the light-emitting chip 14.